The present invention is directed to a method of upgrading mobile cellular telephones, in particular a method of upgrading mobile cellular telephones using a Software Upgrading Module (SUM) card. The SUM card may be used in the holder with connector (the SIM card reader) provided in mobile telephones designed for Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
Periodically, it is necessary to upgrade the software in mobile cellular telephones. Such upgrading may consist of providing, for example, new and better or corrected software, customizing the mobile telephone to the special needs of the subscriber, or updating the telephone with a new capability, for example, pagers for other services that will be offered in any other network, local or globe.
Currently, cellular mobile telephones used in the GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) mobile telephone network in place in Europe are purchased independently of the cellular network operator. The subscriber then purchases a card which is permanently installed in a SIM card reader provided on the mobile telephone. The SIM card looks like a normal size credit card (or it may be a much smaller card for use in hand-held phones), but contains a complete microcomputer with memory. The SIM card, once installed in the telephone, checks if the subscription is valid and the card is not stolen, by authenticating the call with the home database. The SIM card may also include the ability to store user information such as a list of short codes for dialing commonly used numbers.
When the subscriber desires to upgrade his terminal or his mobile telephone to provide new features or network, etc., he must bring or send the telephone to the company responsible for service and updating. The mobile telephone is then physically connected via a galvanic, magnetic, optic or other hardwire connection to a computer located at that service company. The necessary software is fed into the mobile telephone through the hardwired connection. Alternatively, a memory unit inside the mobile telephone could be replaced by a technician at the company responsible for service and updating. In either case, subscribers must make a trip to the company or send their telephone to the company to obtain performance upgrades, software corrections, etc.
From another point of view, the service and updating company must provide a service or other department which will receive and keep track of mobile telephones sent by mail or brought in by the subscriber for the purpose of upgrading. This is inconvenient for both the company and the subscriber and is also very expensive.
In the United States, in order to upgrade a mobile telephone, the subscriber must bring the mobile telephone to a service center for upgrading via a hardware connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,845 to Pinnavaia discloses a removable memory card which includes semiconductor devices on the substrate and which is about the size of a credit card. The memory card is readily handled by the user and pluggable in the desired equipment. The patentee distinguishes his invention from memory expansion by using additional memory cards plugged into ports on the side of a personal computer cabinet, or additional Single In-line Module cards which must be installed in difficult to reach locations on the mother board while the computer is powered down. The Pinnavala memory card is for use in personal computers, game controllers or laser printers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,368 to Hara discloses a toy including a card reading unit for use with a card that has game parameter data stored thereon in machine readable form. Other data cards for various applications are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,053, 5,038,273, and 4,968,864. However, none of these patents disclose a method and apparatus for upgrading mobile cellular telephones using a temporarily installed SUM card.